


First Meeting

by Zon_Chan



Series: StarkerValentine2019 [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, First Meetings, M/M, StarkerValentine2019, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zon_Chan/pseuds/Zon_Chan
Summary: Tony Stark asks out the shy second year Peter Parker.





	First Meeting

“So, which one is your dorm number, baby doll?” A deep voice broke the peaceful atmosphere that was in the study hall.

Brown doe eyes peered up from a thick book and was meet with bright whiskey eyes. “Do I know you? Can I help you with something?”

Whiskey eyes smiled, “Tony Stark at your service!”

“Right, well was there something you needed? I’m not doing your homework for you.” Doe eyes spoke.

“Nah, I already finished mine. I’m free from Fury’s disappointing gaze for at least three months!” Tony grinned at the teen who was still sitting on the floor with his knees bent at his chest, and a book in his hands.

“Whoa, you got three months of homework done? How did you do that?” The teen questioned with big eyes that held amazement. 

“I’ll tell you that, if you agree to go out with me.” Tony winked.

“Um, I mean i’m not doing anything on Thursday?” The teen answered feeling unsure of himself.

“Perfect! I’ll pick you up at right. Wear something snazzy.” The older teen said before sprinting away, a reddish tint resting on his cheeks.

 “You don’t know my dorm number!” The doe eyed teen yelled after Tony.

“Don’t worry, I’ll look it up!” Tony shouted back, before he disappeared at the corner.

Peter leaned against the wall and stared at the book that had had fallen to the floor. He had so much to tell May during their phone call that night. 

 

 


End file.
